


step on me

by baexil



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female boss - Freeform, High Heels, Power Imbalance, females in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: It’s satisfying to hear an obedient ‘yes ma’am’ to every order. So much so that she is now actively finding ways to order him around.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	step on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).



> for you **t**

Jiwoo didn’t want an assistant.

She is a businesswoman with very little time as it is and so she is not into hiring someone to look at her schedule for her. She knew what she was supposed to be doing better than anyone else. Besides, she didn’t have the patience to teach some young professional how to do their job. 

But her company decided for her and even had the gall to not notify her of the decision. So when she walks into work on Monday to find a fresh-faced young man bowing when she arrives is unexpected. 

“Good morning, Ms. Jeon.” He says brightly. 

Being the busy woman she is, she just stomps by him and into her office. She didn’t have the time for niceties with a stranger. Sitting at her computer, she logs in and starts to pull her to-do list closer to her when she notices it’s not where she usually has it. Frowning, she looks up and sees the young man sitting in the desk located just outside of her office through the glass walls of her office. 

A phone call to the VP is easy and he picks up in the first few rings. She assumes this is because he is expecting her call and not because she is so impressive that he will pick up any call from her. 

“It’s to help you,” he cuts straight to the quick. 

“I don’t want help.” She says firmly. It mystifies her that the men leading this company thing she is so helpless that she won’t ask for help if she needs it. Her anger boils because they don’t get to make those decisions for her. 

“Try him out for a week and then we can meet and talk about next steps,” the VP negotiates. Jiwoo considers it for a moment before deciding. 

“Fine,” she agrees and then hangs up with a click. If they wanted proof about how unneeded this new hire was, she would provide them with a list. Detailed and with footnotes if needed. 

Her morning passes as she takes a few phone calls and works through her inbox as per usual habit. She likes to get through her inbox in the morning and then stack her afternoon with back-to-back meetings. When the clock hits noon, she’s a page-deep in a response to their company’s lawyers when a soft knock interrupts her. 

Before she can decide if she wants someone in, the young man who has been sitting outside of her office enters without permission. She can feel an icy rage grip her heart. 

He surprises her by not saying a word, instead delivering a tray with food. He places it carefully on the coffee table where she usually has her lunch and turns to leave without a word. 

“Wait-” she calls. He pauses and turns, a small smile on his face. 

“What is that?” She asks. 

“Your lunch. I saw your afternoon schedule and took it upon myself to order your lunch during your only break before your back to back meetings.” He says simply and directly. 

“Okay…” she trails off, a bit stunned at the initiative. 

“I’ve even taken into account your dietary restrictions and ensured the food has been ordered from the list of your preferred restaurants.” He adds. And it’s true, when she takes another look, she can tell it’s from one of her favorite places to pick up lunch. She wants to ask where he got all of that information about her, but she has a sneaking suspicion her company has been preparing for this for a while. 

As Jiwoo digests all of this information, the young man stands quietly at attention and with a jolt, she realizes he’s waiting for her say. 

“Dismissed,” she says firmly. He turns on his heel and leaves the office without a word leaving her to blink after him. 

Okay, maybe this new boy should have some perks. 

That afternoon in between meeting with various clients who come into her office for one-on-one meetings, she presses on the intercom and asks for water and a follow up meeting and various other tiny things that she usually does herself. 

It’s satisfying to hear an obedient ‘yes ma’am’ to every order. So much so that she is now actively finding ways to order him around. 

The end of the day has her leaving after 7pm but with a smile on her face as the young man bows to her on her way out. 

She may be able to get used to this. 

\----

The week flies by and Friday arrives. The young man interrupts her usual morning hour of clearing her inbox and she just watches him with a pointed raised eyebrow as he fidgets by the door, clearly waiting to be called on. Just because she can, she lets him wait until she finishes the email she had been working on. 

“What?” She asks, deciding he’s squirmed long enough. 

“I scheduled a meeting with the Vice President at 11am,” he states, shaking off his fidgeting to stand straight. 

“About what?” She asks, that hadn’t been a request made from her. 

“The Vice President requested time to discuss my performance.” He says and Jisoo is looking for it so that’s the only reason she sees his shoulders tense. 

“I see,” she drawls, slightly enjoying how tense he clearly is, it pairs nicely with his obvious eagerness to please from the past week. She lets the silence stretch between them. It’s clear he either wants to either say something or hear some reassurance from her. 

“Dismissed.” She can’t help the smile that plays with her lips as his shoulders slightly slump and he turns on his heels and leaves her office. 

“Wait-” she says and he pauses. It’s cute how his hopes seem to perk back up, it gives her a bit of a thrill to ask, “What’s your name again.” 

“Kim Taehyung,” he says steadily and again waits for her signal. 

“Dismissed,” she says, returning to her work and putting him from her mind. 

Later, she walks over to the Vice President’s office. 

“He’ll do,” she says in lieu of a greeting. The man smiles at her and before he can get another word in, she continues, “Anything else you need?” 

“No,” he says and so she turns on her heel, “Use him well.” 

“I will,” she says not letting the smirk grace her lips until she is several paces from his office. 

\---- 

Taehyung is so eager to please her, it’s delightful. Before Jiwoo is even aware of it, she looks forward to coming into work, knowing he’ll be there before her with a smile and a polite bow and will be there until after she leaves. And she enjoys it in a way that director supervisor probably shouldn’t but she almost feels like she’s earned this privilege plus all the signals he was sending her were green arrows. 

A month into their working relationship, he comes into her white as a sheet. 

“Ma’am, I made a mistake,” he says in a rush. Jiwoo frowns, curious at what he did for the first mistake at his new job. 

“I scheduled a working trip during your schedule PTO,” he says, looking so pale. 

She doesn’t much mind. Actually, her upcoming PTO was to go home to visit her parents and she really wasn’t wanting to go anyways so a business trip was a great excuse to cancel the trip. But she didn’t have to tell him that. 

“Do you know what happens when you make a mistake?” She asks slowly. It’s not a big deal, but she enjoys tormenting him. He shakes her head and so with relish, she pushes her chair out from her desk and points at the floor. 

“Kneel.” She orders. There is a breathlessness in the silence that follows. She maintains eye contact with him, keeping her face neutral. She knows she is breaking some very strict workplace rules but she can’t be damned. And based on the stricken but slightly flushed look on Taehyung’s face, he doesn’t seem to mind either. 

“Yes ma’am,” he says quietly before obediently walking around her desk and kneeling at her feet. 

“Good boy,” she purrs and watches as he wracks with a shiver. Turning her chair, she is oh-so grateful she had worn her red heels today as she places them on his shoulder and crosses them at the ankle, effectively using him as a stepstool. 

He gasps and she shushes him. 

“Be still and don’t move until I fix your mistake,” she orders. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathes. 

“No, here on the ground, you call me daddy,” she corrects with a thin smile. 

“Yes, daddy.” he says and she can see his adams apple jump in his throat. 

\----

She makes sure to wear her favorite heels after that and even buys a new pair of patent black ones that make her feel like a goddess when she puts them on. Taehyung seems to appreciate them, his eyes practically burn a hole in her at every new pair she wears to work. She’s taken to wearing pant suits, enjoying the feel of her suit against his perfectly ironed one. She likes the difference in their shoulders and she especially likes the black shine of her shoes as she pushes him to the ground and oh-so gently steps on his shoulder until he is laying in front of the couch between her and the coffee table. 

After that first time, they had a bit of a debrief about what happened and Taehyung’s solid flush through the whole thing was delightful. Jiwoo always gets a confirmation from him that he’s okay after every kneeling, letting him take his time and ensures he has water and something to eat after. He starts to set up those himself too, being the immaculate assistant he is. 

However, there’s a trend that Jiwoo picks up. 

When he comes in with a small mistake for the fourth time that week, she starts to think he’s making things up or doing things incorrectly on purpose so he can kneel at her feet. And that won’t do. So Jiwoo marks off some time on her calendar and visits a very special store. 

The next day, she watches gleefully as a decreet black box is delivered to Taehyung’s desk. It’s got a red bow on it and it gives her so much satisfaction when he pulls the bow off and opens the box, turning bright red at the context. She made sure it was delivered after normal working hours and it wasn’t unusual for her to stay late, but today she had finished up all her work early so she would have plenty of time to prepare. 

The office empties out save for the two of them and only when the last person leaves does Taehyung stand. 

When Taehyung shuffles into her office, shoulders slumped but the blush unmistakable, the black box in his hands, shut up tight. 

“Ma’am?” He asks, fidgeting and not saying what she wants to know. 

“Tell me clearly, are you okay with continuing?” She asks, cutting to the quick. 

“Yes,” he says easily. Jiwoo gives him a moment to change his mind if he wishes, but he doesn’t. 

“Strip,” she orders. It’s a moment before her intention sets for Taehyung, she can tell when he whips up and somehow turns more red. 

“Here?” He asks. 

“Did I stutter?” She asks, but it’s not a question. She brings her pen to her lips and taps the cold metal against her skin and watches with assessing eyes as Taehyung unbuttons his pants. A smile touches her lips when he slouches over, trying to hide the tent in his boxers. 

“Boxers, hm?” She teases and he flushes but doesn’t say anything, freezing with his hands over his crotch as if that would hide it. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” she presses and when Taehyung reaches for his shirt, she tuts at him, “No, that stays on. You know what to do.” 

And he does. There are two articles of clothing in that box and one of them isn’t a shirt. Hestition seems to grip him and he looks frozen, one hand uselessly in front of his shirt, the other over his tent crotch. Just for a moment, she feels bad for him. 

“I am offering an out, but this is your only chance,” she says, a touch gently in a way that actually surprises her at how soft it is. 

“I’m in,” he says a bit shakily, but he reinforces his point by sliding his boxers down his hips. 

Jiwoo has to bite her lips to keep the large smirk off of her face. She enjoyed the peep show she was getting, just hints of his erection around his shirt, she doesn’t argue too much at him pulling the shirt and hunching over embarrassed. This time, that is. The first time forgivable and only the first time. 

Lace panties go up his long legs and Jiwoo thinks the dark green looks good against his skin. She makes a mental note to send a tip to the shop assistant who helped her pick out the color and size. 

Her thoughts are broken when he breaks out the plaid skirt and also slips it on. 

“C’mere,” she says, beckoning him to her desk chair. He does, stiffly, and she doesn’t blame him. If she had an erection like that in her skirt, she’d be moving stiffly too. When he is near, she situations the skirt on him properly and zips him into place. It settles over his hips perfectly. 

She looks up to soak in his blush and finds that she doesn’t like the height difference. 

“Down boy,” she says and he drops to his knees immediately. 

“Do you like your present?” she asks, leaning down, eyes glittering as she crooks a finger under his chin. 

“Yes,” he breathes harshly. 

“What do you say to daddy?” She asks. 

“Thank you.” His eyes are cast down so she taps his chin and raises her eyebrows. He finishes the sentence with a trailing, “Daddy…” 

“Good boy,” she says, “Now get under my desk and I’ll step on your pretty dick in your cute skirt until I say you are done.”

**Author's Note:**

> cries, i cant even edit it rn so sorry for any grammar things, sobs, why was it both easy and hard to write at the same time alskdjfalksdjfm


End file.
